No, It's Not
by peachy88
Summary: Lee is alone on Christmas day and listening to the radio. Will he get a special surprise?


**HELLO THERE! **

**Nice to meet you peoples ^_^**

**I'm new here, as you may have noticed, and this is my first fanfic (yes, huge n00b here :p). **

**Just wanna say that I hope you like it, as awful as it may be (PLEASE review if you think I'm not a total disgrace…then again, if you do, also review)…well, here goes! Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, please don't sue me!  
**

_______________________________________________________________________________  
_

**_Now is the time of our comfort and plenty_**

**_These are the days we've been working for_**

**_Nothing can touch us and nothing can harm us_**

**_Nothing goes wrong anymore._**

Lee was laying on his bed listening to the radio. It was really cold outside and he didn't want to move at all, he just wanted to stay there staring into space, tired as he was.

All the lights in the house were out except for the ones on the Christmas tree, beneath which stood a little pile of presents still to be opened. He knew there was one from Naruto…

'Probably some coupons for free meals at Ichiraku', he thought, chuckling.

…one from Sakura-chan…

'Hope it's not those cookies again...'

…one from Neji and another from Tenten, and the biggest one of all, of course, from Gai-sensei.

But there was one present missing. He hadn't gotten one from him...

**_These are the things that I want to remember_**

**_I want to remember you by_**

Gaara. God, just thinking about him made Lee's heart jump. His precious Gaara. His turquoise eyes, which always seemed to have the same steely expression except to those who could read them. His fiery spiky hair, so wild but at the same time so smooth. His pale skin, seemingly so cold, that was so warm when they hugged or cuddled. His laughter, so rare but so sweet, only truly shared with Lee, his funny habit of sleeping with a teddy whenever he was alone, his cute blush, his smell of sand and a hint of musk...well, just everything about him was great. And Gaara was...He was...

**_It won't come again_**

**_'Cause love is the end_**

**_Oh no, my friend_**

**_Love is the end_**

He was not there anymore.

After the huge argument between them that had happened the week before, Lee had stormed out of Gaara's house in a fury, and hadn't heard from Gaara since then either. He didn't know if he should be worried or mad about that, but he was too tired to figure out. He now thought the whole argument had had absolutely no sense, and didn't even remember why it had started.

Though, in his opinion, Gaara had been quite selfish. Lee was used to Gaara's occasional frivolity, lack of touch in his words, and his being a little spoiled, but never did he think that his love could act the way he did…still, Lee had been very harsh too.

'But well, that doesn't matter now, does it?'

All he knew was that now his head was hurting again, for the hundredth time today, and he felt cold and dull.

No, he couldn't stay like this, moping around for days in a row. It wasn't youthful nor healthy, and it just wasn't him.

'Gotta get up and start doing something', Lee thought, 'what would Gai-sensei say if he saw me like this?'

Gai-sensei didn't know that Lee had stayed in Konoha for Christmas, nor did anyone else for that matter; they all thought he had gone to spend the holidays with Gaara in Suna. But after last week, that thought didn't even cross his mind anymore.

**_I took off my clothes and I ran to the ocean_**

**_Looking for somewhere to start anew_**

**_But when I was drowning in that holy water_**

**_All I could think of was you_**

Lee was taking a bath, his clothes messily thrown around the bathroom. His plan now was to try to relax, let go of this whole pressure and anxiety he was feeling, and from there figure out what to do from now on. He knew that he had to start moving and getting his life back, with or without him. Lee knew that the key was to be rational and have a lot of guts to pick himself up, and accept the possibility that maybe he would be on his own again because circumstances had made it so. Still, a little…okay, a big piece of his heart still held hope that Gaara would say anything or even come back…

'Keep dreaming…he was totally pissed off and I was too, I seriously doubt that could ever happen', Lee thought.

**_So let's not pretend_**

**_'Cause love is the end_**

But God, **how **he wished that would happen. He missed Gaara. A lot. He missed all the things they used to have…the late weekend nights watching crappy movies, the cooking together, with Gaara always insisting that Lee put more spices in the food, the times when he would find Gaara at 3 a.m. attacking Lee's cookie stash, and then that weekend they spent on the Country of Tea, where he saw the most beautiful landscape in his life. But most importantly, all the nights they spent together, warm and comfy in each other's arms…and now the bed was so, so cold. So empty…just like Lee…

**_Take it back, don't let it die_**

'Too late now…'

**_Or rage against the fallen night_**

'I wonder how he's doing…'

**_'Cause I still do depend on you_**

'Undeniably.'

**_So don't say those words, you wrung me through._**

Lee got out of the bath tub and dried himself, starting to get dressed. His mind was completely dull now, devoid of any kind of thoughts. He felt like a zombie, unable but at the same time unwilling to feel anything at all. He figured this must be his subconscious' way of dealing with the problem, and if it would help him feel a little better, then so be it. He looked at himself in the mirror and saw a pale face, almost sickly pale, marred by dark eye bags and sad, red-stained eyes.

'I've really got to start taking care of myself…'

He walked to his room, grabbing his light green pajamas, and was about to set off to the kitchen to make some dinner (he figured he should start eating some real food after spending the last days eating cup ramen), when he heard a knock at the door.

'God, who could it be at this time? I'm really not in the mood for visitors…'. But ever the polite person, Lee went to answer the door. He slowly opened the lock and turned the handle. What he saw made him drop the bowl of mushrooms he was carrying.

It was Gaara.

**_And so I tread the only road_**

**_The only road I know_**

Shivering and soaking wet from the rain outside, looking like a ghost, and as messy as Lee had ever seen him. His hair was stuck to his face from all the rain, now a deep bloody color. His clothes were soaked and water was dripping from the hem of his shirt, forming a small puddle on the floor. And his eyes…his beautiful turquoise eyes were now a dull grayish blue, like all light had been taken from them.

"Gaara…"

"Hi Lee…"

"What…what are you doing here? I…"

"Lee, I…I'm sor-." Before Gaara could finish his sentence, he found himself engulfed in a hug.

**_Nowhere to go but home_**

**_Nowhere to go_**

**_Maybe our time is up, but still_**

"Lee, I- " Gaara was at a loss for words. Could this really be happening?

"You don't need to say anything…" Lee said, closing the distance between them and kissing Gaara.

**_You can't abandon all_**

**_The principles of love_**

" Let's just forget this happened, ok?" Lee said, still holding Gaara.

**_Don't say those words_**

"Aren't you mad at me?" Gaara asked.

"If you're not mad at _me_, no. Let's just not let this happen ever again. Please."

**_Don't say those words…_**

"Sure. Never again."

________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: The song I used here is "Love is the End", by Keane. It's one of my favorites right now and it was what made me start having ideas for this fanfic.**

**And yes, I know, the final part is a little crappy...don't kill me! *hides*  
**

**Anyways, I'm feeling a bit nervous here people, this is my first one, so PLEASE review and tell me what you thought! **

**Kissies!! :3  
**


End file.
